maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffordfield
This segment is a crossover of Clifford the Big Red Dog ''and ''Cloverfield. This segment is from the episode [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]. Plot Clifford the Big Red Dog goes on a rampage in New York. References *Disney *Nickelodeon *The Muppet Show *American Idol *Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) *iCarly *The Suite Life on Deck *Hannah Montana *Jonas Brothers *Marmaduke *Kids Choice Awards *Toy Story *Sesame Street *SpongeBob SquarePants Characters *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Briteny(Brit)Houston/Jessica Johnson-Anderson *Bailee Houston/Jordan Santos *Rocky Blue/Zendaya *CeCe Jones/Bella Thorne *Deuce Martinez/Adam Irigoyen *Russel Brand *Katy Perry (Mentioned after breakup) *Bella Swann/Kristen Stewart *Selena Gomez/Alex Russo *Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) *Hannah Montana (Mentioned) *Larry Fine *Moe Howard *Curly Howard *Sarge *Elmo *Big Bird (Mashed into Spongebob) *Oscar the Grouch *Bert Transcript (THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE PARODIES THE MOVIE CLOVERFIELD. IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. OF COURSE, THIS WON'T BE VERY GOOD EITHER._) Disney and Nick Celebrities: Surprise! Miranda Cosgrove/Carly Shay: Hey Zack and Cody, it's me, Carly. Nathan Kress/Freddie Benson: ..and Freddie. Jenette McCurdy/Sam Puckett: Hey, that's my part. Freddie: *slaps* I just want to join everyone here and wishing you... Disney and Nick Celebrities: Bon Voyage! Carly: All your friends are here. Plus we invited you-know-who, because his girlfriend dumped him. Kermit the Frog: WHY? Why would you serve bacon at a time like this? Hey, you're not taping over my American Idol audition tape, are you? Freddie: Of course not! What do you think I am, stupid? BZZT Kermit: If you like it, then you should have put some green on it. BZZT Demi Lovato/Sunny Monroe: Good luck guys, I just wanted to say you're the- (RUMBLE!) That wasn't me. (BHHT!) OK, that was me. Carly: Look! Out the window. Clifford: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Title Card: Cliffordfield'''_) '''Selena Gomez/Alex Russo: What's going on? Freddie: Clifford thinks everyone wants to play! AAAAAAHHHHHH! CRASH! BZZT Freddie: Oh, no! Hannah Montana! Not you! Miley, Hannah got splattered by a giant dog toy. Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana: Oh, no! My wig! Why?! Whyhyhyhyhyhy?! Zack Martin/Dylan Sprouse: How'd Clifford get so big? Cody Martin/Cole Sprouse: It says he got that way from a lot of love. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Aww. (Cody turns the page.) Cody: Ohh, and alot of nuclear waste. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Eww. *roars* *crashes* Joe: Look out, Zack! *crashes* Cody: Yes! Maybe now I can win a Kid's Choice Award! Uhh, I mean *fake cries* poor Zack! Freddie: Carly, what happened? Carly: Something came off Clifford and attacked Sam! Kevin: Oh, no! Giant fleas! Nick: We need help! The army is on its way. Sarge: What do you mean on its way? We been here for half an hour. Word is you got a big dog ar....AHHHHHHHH!!!! Look at the size of it! AHHHHHHHH!!!! Nick: That's just a chihuahua. That's the big red dog. (Clifford drools on the chihuahua, the Jonas brothers, and the toy soldiers) (Scene goes to Sesame Street sign then pans down) Elmo: AAAHHH-- Freddie: Please! Nobody panic! Elmo: Who's panicking? This is just how we run. AAAAAHHHHH... Big Bird: Don't let him get me! I'm a one of a kind children's character. *smashes* Big Bird: (Big Bird smashed into SpongeBob): Ok. I see your point. Oscar: Uh oh. I'm getting out of here. *gasps* Oscar: What? It's from my mother's side. *whistle* *roars* Freddie: We gotta get him away from everyone. (A helicopter covers the Statue of Liberty with a red sheet, having Clifford think it's a fire hydrant.) Freddie: Approximately 7 hours ago, Clifford the Big Red Dog appeared in Manhattan. This tape might be the only evidence-- *BZZT Kermit: If you like it, then you should have put some green on it. Ho ho ho ho ho ho. *BZZT 5-SECOND CARTOON Kermit: If you like it, then you should have put some green on it. Ho ho ho ho ho ho. Trivia. *Kermit's song is obviously a parody of the song Single Ladies. *There is a set by Fisher-Price which resembles the city being attacked by Clifford, released in April 2011. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared on the Statue of Liberty. *When Miley Cyrus' "wig" comes off, it is a reference to the Hannah Montana show where Miley wears a wig on stage to hide her true identity. *This is the first time Clifford destroys Sesame Street, despite Clifford the Big Red Dog ''and ''Sesame Street both air on PBS Kids. *When Clifford smashed Big Bird he looks like SpongeBob. *Bird Bird SpongeBob looks like the same one from WALL·E·NATOR. *The Marmaduke biliboard said "Marmapuke: Biggest, dumbest, funnest, fummest". *Antagonist: Clifford *Protagonist: Disney and Nick Celebrites *They have a wig clip, so Shyla.com cut the clip off. Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Book Parodies